DESCRIPTION: Gordon Research Conference on 'Biology of Host-Parasite Interactions' Salve Regina University, Newport Rl, June 25th-30th 2006 The 2006 Host-parasite Interactions GRC conference will focus on the latest findings on molecular aspects of protozoan organisms and how these relate to human diseases such as (but not limited to) malaria, toxoplasmosis, African and American trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis, trichomoniasis, giardiasis and entamoebiasis. The aim of the meeting is to define current state of this dynamic and exciting field and to discuss and set future research agendas. The focus on human diseases and the identification, validation and characterisation of new therapeutic targets clearly places the conference within the mission of the NIH and particulalry of the NIAID. Participation by graduate students and post-docs is particularly encouraged and a third of the talks will be selected from the abstracts. Some sholarships for graduate student/post-doc attendance will be made available and individuals from minority groups are encouraged to apply. This conference will take place in the 75th Anniversary year of the Gordon Research Conferences and promises to adhere to the spirit of the Gordon Research Conferences by promoting the free and friendly exchange of information and ideas. The key areas to be covered are: Parasite-Vector Biology (Discussion Leader: Anthony James, UC Irvine) Parasite Cell and Developmental Biology (Discussion Leader: Keith Gull, Oxford) Gene Expression and Epigenetic Regulation (Discussion Leader: Piet Borst, Amsterdam) Comparative Genomics (Discussion Leader; David Roos, U-Penn) Parasite Organelle Biogenesis (Discussion Leader: Steve Hajduk, MBL) Anti-Parasite Drug Discovery (Discussion Leader: Margaret Philips, UT-Southwestern) Host-Cell Invasion (Discussion Leader: Barbara Burleigh: Harvard) Trichomonads and Amoebae (Discussion Leader: Patricia Johnson, UCLA) Parasite Membrane Biology (Discussion Leader: Scott Landfear: University of Oregon)